


Of Gerberas and Lily of the Valleys

by ChetRoi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe- No Mankai, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/pseuds/ChetRoi
Summary: Itaru works at his local drink shop and things were going pretty well. One day, a handsome man comes in and the two quickly hit it off. The man starts coming in every day, and Itaru couldn't help but fall for him more and more as each day passes. However, magenta flowers formed, causing Itaru to try and accomplish one goal: Get his love requited or die trying.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Of Gerberas and Lily of the Valleys

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be like a 10k oneshot but I was like... this is so much more dramatic and so much better in 2 separate chapters. So, here it is: chapter 1. This is dedicated to the Chikaita discord server, especially to Yui who had this idea. I hope you like it. I just really wanted to write it.

The sun was setting, the bright rays of sunlight filtering into the quaint shop that Itaru was working in. The hum of the coffee machine and the light jazz music playing was the only thing that Itaru could hear as he stared at the clock. It was almost raid time, so maybe he’ll take his break then. It was pretty quiet anyways, so maybe Itaru could get his break early. However, almost like a jinx, a bell jingled and soft footsteps entered the shop. Itaru internally groaned before putting on his usual customer service smile. “Hey! Welcome to Mankai Drinks, just tell me when you’re ready to order.”

The man nodded his head, quietly perusing the menu hanging on the wall. Itaru couldn’t help but be attracted to him. He had a magnetic aura and well… he’s objectively attractive. His green hair, which would look ridiculous on anyone else, gave him a really attractive anime character look. The lights in the cafe reflected off of his glasses to give it a heavenly glint. He also had- “Hey, you’ve been staring at me. Is something the matter?” Itaru blinked rapidly. Even his voice was so nice. 

“Oh no, there’s nothing wrong. I just zone out sometimes. Sorry.” The man snorted. 

“You know, it’s okay if you find me attractive. Lots of people do.” Ah, one of those guys, Itaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Sir, that’s extremely unprofessional to do.” Itaru took a look at the clock, ah fuck raid time was in 5 minutes. “Have you decided what you want yet?” The sound of Itaru’s foot tapping on the ground mixed with the jazz music and the coffee machine to form some kind of unusual symphony. 

“Hmm… what would you recommend?” The man turned to face Itaru with a slight smile, which vaguely reminded Itaru of a snake. 

“Well, it depends. Do you want coffee? Tea? Do you want some cream or milk or are you a purist?” Itaru studied the man. Using his level 7 observation and prediction skills, Itaru guessed that the man probably wants something like earl gray tea.

“Well, I’m not fond of sweet things, and I prefer tea over coffee.” Ah, one point to Itaru.

“Well, do you mind creamy then? Or like do you want something with milk or cream? You know boba’s the rage nowadays.” The man wrinkled his nose. “Ah okay, so not into boba. Well, we have freshly brewed tea. I’m sure a man like you has a favorite tea flavor.” 

“Well, I do, but…” Itaru watched as the man got closer and closer to him, until he leaned in over the counter. “I want to know what you recommend.” Itaru raised an eyebrow. 

“Sir, I barely just met you. Our relationship hasn’t leveled up enough for you to sensually lean in like that.” Itaru turned to the drink making stations, his eyes greeted by the plethora of teas and coffees and toppings that Mankai drinks offered. His eyes raked over everything, until he paused. “So, you want me to surprise you then right?” The man nodded. “Great, let me ring you up.” 

A rather hefty card was handed to Itaru. “Are you going to scam me? I don’t know what you’re making so I can’t check if you’re charging me the right amount.”

Itaru snorted. “That thought never crossed my mind, but thanks for giving me the idea.” Itaru swiped the card, and flipped the screen over. 

“What an uncute junior.” The man had a nice signature. Itaru gave him back his card, his eyes not so subtly checking the name on it. “You know, if you wanted my name so bad, you can ask.” Chikage had a shit eating smirk on his face.

“Why do you think I’m interested in knowing your name so bad? What an unromantic Senpai.” Itaru went to the bin of tea and poured out a cup full. He then went to prepare the rest of the ingredients.

“So, what are you making me?” Itaru put in a dollop of honey, a tiny sprinkle of salt, and sliced up a lemon.

“Me telling you kinda defeats the purpose of a surprise.” Itaru squeezed some lemon juice into the tea. He stirred everything around until he was satisfied. Ice cubes landed into the tea, splashing out of the cup. “Here you go.” 

Chikage’s eyes scanned the cup before he raised it to his lips. He took a tentative sip, before putting it back down. “This is pretty good. You have good taste.”

Itaru couldn’t help but preen at the compliment. “Thanks, but I wouldn’t drink that. I just had a feeling that you would though.” Chikage chuckled, a deep rumbling sound that made Itaru a bit too interested in the man.

“Well, you assumed right.” Chikage’s eyes swept over Itaru. “Hey, what’s your name? I want to know the name of the amazing worker that seems to know what I like.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re literate, but thanks for asking. My name’s Itaru Chigasaki. What’s yours?”

“Wow, I thought you weren’t interested in my name, but I’m not complaining. I’m Chikage Utsuki.” 

Itaru stored that name in his memory, not that it wasn’t in there before from the card. “Well, enjoy your drink. I hope you come back again.” Chikage smiled.

“I will.”

Days turned into weeks as Itaru continued on working in the shop. The bell rang and Itaru looked up. His eyes lit up, a small smile naturally curved onto his face. “Hey Senpai, what do you want today?” 

“Hey Chigasaki. Earl gray would be nice.” Chikage sat down at a table with a clear view of Itaru, which happened to be the one in front of the counter. 

“K.” The sunlight from the bright sky filtered through the window, hitting Itaru’s hair in a way that made it seem like it was a field of ripe barley. Itaru could feel Chikage’s eyes piercing through him, and he smirked. “Senpai, you’re staring. Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Itaru finished up the cup of Earl gray and exchanged it with Chikage for some cash.

“You know, if you think I’m hot, just say it. It’s definitely not the first time a customer has said it, and it won’t be the last time.” Itaru gave Chikage back the change, before resting his elbow on the counter with his chin on his hand.

Chikage shook his head. “Geez, what an uncute junior. I thought you said that saying things like that were unprofessional.” 

“Oh, it is, but I know you well enough to know that you like shit like this. It gives me a better customer service score with you.” Chikage gave Itaru an expecting look. “Oh yeah, what an unromantic Senpai.” Chikage snorted, but he leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his tea. 

“You know Chigasaki, we’ve been getting really close lately.” Itaru felt a wave of unease wash over him like a tidal wave, before he did his best to crush it.

“I mean, everytime I work, I see you. I would hope that we would get closer. Regulars are a vital part of any store.” Itaru silently thanked his sister for the acting lessons when he was a child.

“I’m here when you’re not working too. Don’t flatter yourself.” Chikage paused. “I just prefer coming here when you’re here. You were the first employee here that I met.”

“How unromantic of you.” Itaru ignored the fluttering sensations in his stomach. He'll deal with his emotions later.

Weeks turned into months as Itaru looked forward to working for one reason and one reason only. He sighed, but whatever gives him motivation to work, right? He put on his uniform, pausing to look at himself in the mirror. Brushing his fingers through his hair, he managed to untangle some slight knots. When satisfied, he switched his attention to the tiny lint balls stuck on his uniform, dusting them off. Time for work. 

The sun was peeking out between a sea of gray clouds and the chill of the air nipped at any open skin. Itaru shivered as he stepped into the warm cafe, clocking in. He barely managed to put on his apron when he saw Chikage sitting at the same table he usually did. The man was looking to the side, his normally impassive face scrunched up in thought. “Oh hey Senpai, how was your drink today?” A look of surprise washed over Chikage for a moment before it disappeared like a shadow did when it turned dark. 

“I don’t know, I haven’t had it yet.” Chikage turned to look at Itaru. 

Itaru sighed. “Did no one help you or anything? God, lemme go and yell at him for not doing their damn job. Sorry about that.” Itaru turned to look for the worker, who was some college student named Taichi, who worked the shift before him.

“No, Taichi was very helpful, he kinda reminds me of a dog in a way.” Chikage paused before quickly adding “In a good way I swear.” He sighed, his fingers drumming against the table. I just wanted to wait for you.” 

Itaru furrowed his eyebrows. “Wait for me?” He parroted.

Chikage snorted. “Yeah. Wait for you.”

“To do what?” 

“To take my order of course. If you were working today, then why would I order with someone?” 

What? Why would Chikage want to order with only him-Oh.  _ Oh.  _ “Didn’t take you to be such a romantic you unromantic Senpai.” Itaru shoved the feelings that started to resurface again. This could just be customer loyalty, that’s it. Yeah, that’s it.

“What an uncute junior.” Chikage retorted per usual, although there wasn’t any real bite to it. Chikage stood up and pulled out his card, his foot tapping against the wooden floor as he quickly scanned the menu. “Anyways, can I get… a roasted robusta coffee? The usual no sugar, cream, milk, etc.”

Itaru nodded and accepted the card, swiping it. “Say, you’re usually not a coffee drinker. What’s with the change?”

Chikage shrugged. “Wanted to try something new.”

“Well, one roasted robusta coffee coming right up.” Itaru hummed to himself as he made the coffee. He listened to KniRoun IV’s opening song in the car and now it’s stuck in his head.

“Hey Chigasaki.” Itaru stopped his humming.

“What?”

“You have a nice voice.” 

Itaru froze. It’s okay. It’s just a normal compliment. He’s not saying you’re hot or anything. Just take the goddamn compliment. “Thanks.” He went back to humming, but he felt a prickling thought in the back of his head.  _ “He likes your voice… don’t stop. Maybe your charisma is high enough to charm him. Wait, am I even a bard?” _ The coffee finished brewing, so Itaru poured it into a cup with the hot sleeve. “Here you go Senpai.”

Chikage accepted the cup. The aroma of the coffee wafted over to Itaru and suddenly the craving of coffee hit Itaru. He sighs, guess he’ll just have to wait until he’s off his shift or at least on break. “What’s the matter Chigasaki?”

Itaru shook his head, “It’s nothing.”

“It’s clearly something.” Chikage took a sip of the coffee.

“Well, it’s something stupid, so don’t worry about it.” 

“I mean it’s coming from you, so I wouldn’t be surprised if it was something stupid, but what is it?”

“Gee, thanks. That makes me feel so much better. I’m practically dying to tell you what it is.” Itaru rolled his eyes, but he eventually relented. “I just had a craving for some coffee. That’s it.” 

Chikage was quiet before he pulled out his card again. “What kind of coffee do you want? It’s my treat.”

Itaru blinked hard. “I’m sorry what?”

“What kind of coffee do you want? I’ll pay for it. Get whatever you want.” 

Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _ No, not right now. Itaru better not develop a fucking blown crush over some fucking  _ coffee.  _ “It’s fine really. I can pay for my own.” 

Chikage placed the card on the counter and pushed it towards Itaru. “I know, but it’s my treat. Just take it.”

Itaru pushed the card back. “That’s really kind of you, but it’s really not necessary.” 

Chikage sent it back like it was some air hockey puck. “It’s not, but what part of my treat don’t you understand?”

Itaru sent it back, determined not to lose in this game of air hockey. “I understand, but really it’s okay.” The card zoomed back and forth, back and forth.

“Chigasaki, you can’t keep this up forever. A customer’s going to come, but I’m not going to leave until you take the damn drink.”

Itaru cursed under his breath. In a final attempt to deter Chikage, Itaru blurted out “Listen, I’m in the middle of a shift. I can’t get a cup of coffee until my break. It’s nice that you want to pay, but I legit can’t have it.” Chikage was silent, the card still underneath his hand. Itaru smiled smugly. Checkmate.

Chikage shrugged and sat back down, as Itaru cheered silently. Boss vanquished successfully! “That’s fine then, I’ll wait until you get on break and then I’ll pay for you.” 

Itaru stopped cheering. Fuck. “Senpai, you don’t have to. I can’t distract you from your work or your responsibilities. It’s fine really. Maybe next time or something.” 

Chikage took out his phone, scrolling through what looks like some list from what Itaru could see in the glint of his glasses. He looked satisfied as he pocketed his phone. “I’m free this entire day, so it’s fine.” 

Itaru sighed in defeat. “Fine, I guess one drink wouldn’t hurt.” Chikage smiled, going back to his now lukewarm coffee. 

“Glad to hear it.” 

The shop went back to its soft jazz music and the low rumbling of the coffee machine. The sun was slowly setting, its dying rays filling the cafe. “Hey Senpai, why would you stay for me though?” 

Chikage looked up at Itaru. “Shouldn’t that be obvious? I’m rather fond of you.” 

That night was the first time Itaru coughed up a petal.

One day, when sprinkles of rain dotted the streets and all that was heard outside was the honks of cars caught in the usual after-work traffic, Chikage came into the shop as usual. The bell rang, causing Itaru to look up from making another customer’s drink. “Welcome sir, please wait a moment, I’ll be right with you.” Itaru finished up the drink and handed it to the other customer with a smile. He turned to Chikage, his smile dropping. “What do you want Senpai?” 

“Jeez, where’s your customer service self that I just saw?” Itaru raised an eyebrow. 

“Senpai, if I was like that with you, wouldn’t you be concerned?”

Chikage paused, before silently shuddering. “Yeah, you’re right. Stay the way you are.”

“Yeah, I thought so. Now, what do you want?” Chikage eyes wandered across the menu until it landed on Itaru, a hungry gaze in his eyes. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Itaru couldn’t hear the normal jazz music.

“I want you…” Chikage’s voice was so soft, so genuine, so… not like Chikage. Itaru’s heart went straight up his throat. He felt something come up in his throat, but he forced himself to swallow it. A small sprout of something undefinable blossomed within him, its vines making its way throughout him, through his stomach and into his mind, nearly strangling him with the possibilities. “...to surprise me.” Chikage finished with his usual smile, his eyes unreadable. The vines wilted, turning into black sludge that washed over Itaru quickly, mercilessly. 

“Wow, I thought you meant something else. What an unromantic Senpai.” Itaru’s face was passive, his tone dry, yet his internal thoughts and feelings were on fire. He turned his attention towards the drink station, desperate to ignore the sinking feeling he felt. It’s just a crush, get over it. You’re not some high schooler with a crush. You’re a full-grown adult man. Get a grip. Hands shaky, Itaru grabbed some Assam tea and made his way to the water boiler. The water bubbled, releasing hordes of steam that quickly disappeared. Itaru focused on it, pushing away the other thoughts. He really shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up anyways. That’s what you get for being too hopeful. The teabag went into the hot water with a plop, some water spilling over the cup. Itaru hissed, but he was glad. The searing moment of pain seemed to have caused the wave of sludge to disappear. “Here you go Senpai, some hot tea since it’s cold outside.”

“Thanks my unromantic junior.” Itaru didn’t hear the my part, which was probably better for him. Chikage accepted the drink, his hands brushing for way long against Itaru’s. He sipped the freshly brewed tea, sitting down at his usual table in front of the counter. He placed his tea down, and stared at Itaru, his chin resting on his left hand. 

Itaru looked up from the sink, drying his hands, which were thankfully okay. “Don’t you know it’s rude to stare?”

Chikage shrugged. “I’m well aware. It’s just that I couldn’t help myself. Objectively, you’re a conventionally attractive man, a very attractive one at that.” Itaru couldn’t help but cough this time. Something was lodged in his throat but he couldn’t get it out. Stupid emotions, exposing him as the loser he really was. Chikage was looking at him extra carefully, so Itaru placed his right hand on the nearest flat surface in order to ground himself. “Wow, already so flustered? What happened to those times where you would confidently say that you’re hot?”   
  


“It just feels weird to hear you genuinely compliment me. You’re usually so unromantic.” Itaru turned to fill a cup with water, bringing it to his lips. The cool feeling of the water caused Itaru to relax.

“Well, don’t get used to it. I just wanted to let you know that you’re attractive, that’s all.” Fuck. Itaru coughed once more, half a petal came fluttering out. Fuck. 

“Thanks. My sister told me to use it to my advantage.” Itaru was pleasantly surprised that his voice was still steady. 

“Hmm? Is that so?” Chikage leaned forward on his table. “Then why do you hide your face behind some mask while streaming? I’m sure plenty of girls and guys would donate to you if you revealed your face.”

Itaru’s feelings completely changed once more, like some sort of roller coaster that kept taking him everywhere. He wanted off it. “I don’t get what you mean Senpai. Streaming?” Itaru internally winced at how defensive he sounded. Fuck.

Chikage smirked, his right fingers drumming against the table. “Yeah, congratulations. I saw that you were trending on YouToob. Taruchi was it? I certainly didn’t take you to be a video game nerd.”

Fuck. “Huh? Taruchi? I think you got the wrong person Senpai.”

Chikage shook his head. “No, I didn’t. The range of your voice is pretty impressive, so I didn’t know at first. However, when you get really frustrated, your streamer voice accidentally slips into the voice you use when you’re irritated with me.” Fuck.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Itaru looked to the ground, waiting for the usual remarks, the usual disappointment, the usual ridicules. The jazz music suddenly sounded a lot slower, a lot quieter. 

“You’re pretty good at games.” Itaru looked up in surprise.

“Huh?”

“I mean, at least I think you’re pretty good. I haven’t played any mobile or big blockbuster games. I haven’t played any games in general that weren’t card games, chess, or shogi.

Itaru blinked hard. He didn’t expect this flag to be tripped. “Uh… thanks?”

“You’re welcome.” 

Itaru looked up at Chikage. “You aren’t going to make fun of me?”

“I mean I always make fun of you, what do you mean?” 

Itaru shook his head. “No, like… You’re not going to make fun of me liking things like video games?”

Chikage shrugged. “I mean, it’s not like I haven’t seen the childish side of you. Besides, who am I to judge what another grown man does? I don’t care and I don’t see why I should care.”

Itaru coughed again, nothing thankfully coming out this time. “I appreciate it.” Silence once again washed over the shop, a long awkward dragging silence that Itaru knew that he had to end. “Say, you’re not gonna to tell anyone about me, right?”

“No, you were wearing a mask for a reason.” Chikage took a sip of his tea. “Besides, I understand what it’s like to hide something about yourself from others. Just do what you like, your secret’s safe with me.” Itaru couldn’t help the soft smile that blossomed on his face. 

Later that day, when Itaru had come from work, he thought about Chikage with the same soft smile, in-between his lips a whole magenta Gerbera blossomed, several petals falling onto the ground with a-

Tap. Tap. Tap. Itaru’s left foot filled the otherwise dead silent room with his foot’s rhythmic tapping. He hated this place. Itaru always hated the sterile smell and all the dioramas of human body parts always did freak him out. Itaru looked around, the dull white walls were suffocating and the annoying ticking of the clock made him shift in his seat. He turned to face the skeleton model, who was staring at him with its gaping black hole for an eye. Itaru just wanted to get out of here. 

The door squeaked open and a doctor came in with a manila folder in hand, shutting the door behind her with a soft thud. Her mouth was a thin line, eyebrows furrowed, eyes sympathetic. Itaru’s bad end feeling was triggered. “Chigasaki-san, how are you feeling?” Doctor Tachibana asked kindly. 

Itaru gave a half-hearted shrug. “I’m doing as well as a person who coughed up a whole flower can do.” 

Doctor Tachibana sat down across from Itaru. “So, you’re probably wondering what’s happening, and well, I’m sorry to tell you but you have Hanahaki disease.” Itaru felt his stomach turning, and he was pretty sure it wasn’t from the flowers this time. 

“Like that disease that comes from unrequited love? I thought that was a myth.” The doctor shook her head.

“It’s rare, but it’s not a myth. There’s just not a lot of news about it because well...people find it too ridiculous to believe.” 

Itaru winced. “Yeah, it really does sound ridiculous if you don’t personally see it for yourself.” He looked into his lap, still seeing the petals that littered the floor.

“Okay, you have two options here. One is to get surgery to remove those petals, which will guarantee that you’ll live. However, your romantic feeling for that person will forever be gone. Your second, and way more risky option, is to try and get the person you’re currently in love with to reciprocate your feelings. However,  _ you _ need to be sure that they reciprocate, so them saying ‘I love you’ or something along those lines will do the trick. When that does happen, all the flowers will miraculously disappear.” 

Itaru looked up from his lap. “What happens if I can’t get that person to reciprocate or confirm their reciprocation of my feelings?” 

Doctor Tachibana gave him a sad smile. “You choke on your flowers and you die.” Itaru couldn’t help the shudder that ran through his spine.

“I see.” Itaru stood up, his legs shaky. “Well, as wonderful as this has been, I must leave to think about my life and my options.” Doctor Tachibana nodded.

“Alright. Take care Chigasaki-san. Let me know if you choose the surgery route, and I’ll arrange one for you as quickly as possible.”

Itaru waved goodbye, the sinking feeling in his stomach getting heavier and heavier. Fuck.

Itaru was lying facedown on his bed, unable to even reach for his phone for his gachas. The sinking feeling in his stomach had only gotten worse and it didn’t help that all he wondered was if Chikage would wonder why he wasn’t there. A sudden ringing sound filled the room, making Itaru groan. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. However, he begrudgingly got up and patted around his bed for a lump. He managed to find it and saw the caller id. Huh? Why would Taichi call him? He picked up. 

“Are you okay Chigasaki?” The voice that Itaru both wanted to hear most and least wanted too hear most came out. Fuck.

Itaru coughed, a petal flying out. “Yeah, I’m just a bit sick. Nothing too bad, don’t worry.” 

Itaru head Chikage sigh. “That’s good to hear. When I saw that you didn’t show up, I was… worried.” Itaru coughed again, more magenta petals coming out. 

“Well, don’t worry. I’ll be back soon.” 

“I’ll be expecting you. Take of yourself now, alright? I can’t have my uncute junior dying.” Chikage hung up the phone, leaving Itaru alone with his thoughts. The rays of the moon’s light filtered into Itaru’s apartment, revealing a scene of magenta petals littering the entire room, making them shine like blood. It was like a crime scene, but Itaru knew better. The only crime here were his stupid feelings. 

The day Itaru came back to work, an onslaught of rain poured down. The sky was dark and cold winds were blowing away stray leaves and small objects. Wow, what a welcome back. Itaru entered the shop, shaking off his umbrella before doing so, and stepping in to the always welcoming jazz music and the aromatic smell of coffee. Chikage was already sitting there, even despite the fact that Itaru came an hour earlier than required to prepare for his interaction with the green-haired man. Chikage turned to face Itaru. “Hey Chigasaki. Long time no see.”

Itaru rolled his eyes. “It’s been a week.” 

Chikage patted the seat next to him. “Join me, your shift doesn’t start for another hour.” Everything in Itaru was screaming at him to not be a dumb fuck and refuse. Sadly, Itaru was a really big dumb fuck as he complied. Chikage gently smiled at him, sending butterflies all throughout Itaru. “So, how are you feeling?”

Itaru casually shrugged,or at least he hoped that it seemed like he was casually shrugging. “I’m feeling okay, how about you Senpai?” 

“That’s good. As for me, I’m also doing fine. Work has been pretty good lately.” Itaru looked at Chikage thoughtfully. Maybe… this could be the start of some dating sim interaction. 

“Ah, what do you work as?” Itaru asked casually, his foot tapping on the wooden floor of the shop. 

“Oh, I work as a scientist.”

Ah, an intellectual. Itaru could work with this. “Oh, that’s interesting. What type? Biologist? Chemist? Psychologist?” 

“An epidemiologist.” 

“Oooh... medical field? Not surprising.” 

Chikage nodded. “Yeah, my current research is pretty interesting.”

“Oh? Do tell.” 

Chikage got a gleam in his eyes. “Well, it’s about a rare disease that’s been popping up more and more lately. It’s called Hanahaki disease-” Itaru choked. 

“Huh? Hanahaki disease?” 

Chikage nodded again. “Yeah, you know of it?” 

_ “Yeah, I know about it a little too well.” _ Itaru thought. “Yeah, I’ve seen it around the internet.”

“Ah, it’s always good to be informed. What do you think of it?” Chikage rested his chin on his hands.

Fuck. Itaru’s thoughts were all scrambled and his mind was currently running a kilometer a second. “Well, I found it quite ridiculous at first, but after someone I knew personally developed it...” Itaru trailed off. Suddenly, the cafe was too deafeningly loud. “I just hoped that there was a cure. Is there a cure?”

Chikage cleared his throat. “No, not yet, but my team and I are currently working hard to find one.” He paused before his eyes brightened. “Hey, if you don’t mind, can you ask that person who has it if they would like to be one of our test subjects for the new possible cures? They can say no, but it would just be so wonderful to test our vaccines and cures on more people.”

Itaru frowned. “Isn’t there already surgery for that?” 

Chikage nodded. “Yeah, there is, but surgery can be pricey. We want to both find a more affordable cure to it and to prevent it in the first place. Unrequited love shouldn't come with a possible death sentence.” 

Itaru was silent for a moment before blurting out “Well, that person is me. I have Hanahaki.” Itaru immediately slapped both of his hands in front of his mouth. Fuck.

The cheerful jazz music sounded a lot more ominous when combined with the increasing strength of the rain outside. Chikage opened and closed his mouth, his eyes sad. “I see.” He took a deep breath in. “Well, the offer still stands. Everything is covered for, you get to live in a mansion with the other test subjects, and you can possibly get cured.”

Alarm bells rang in Itaru’s mind. “Mansion?”

Chikage nodded. “Yeah, it’s the location of one of the best labs in the world. Some generous gentleman funded us and provided us with all the equipment with the catch that we do it in one of his houses.” Now the alarm bells were practically blaring. 

“That sounds shady as hell. Why would you guys accept that? Couldn’t you guys get more government funding?”

Chikage shook his head sadly., his eyes darkening. “Government funding doesn’t work like that. It’s not up to us, it’s up to the government officials.” He sighed. “I guess government officials don’t care much about us, so we get what we can take.” 

Itaru felt that this was wrong. He felt that something was afoot. He felt like the whole story was about as sturdy as a building in quicksand. Yet, he found himself wanting to join, wanting to go along with this craziness, wanting to get closer to Chikage. Itaru didn’t know for sure, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Chikage might’ve liked him back. Maybe, if they spent just a little more time together… “Well, what do you mean by everything’s covered?”

Chikage’s eyes brightened again. “Well, that means that you’ll get food, clothes, a place to stay, and anything that you want to entertain yourself. Consoles, games, designer clothing.”

Yeah, okay. There was definitely something shady going on here. “Wow, generous man.” 

“Yeah. He has more money than he knows what to do with, so he decided to donate it to different causes.” 

“Well, why’d he choose your cause?”

Chikage was quiet, before his voice dropped. “You can’t tell anyone this but his son has it and he used to have it. Thankfully, he could afford the surgery, but when he was younger and a lot poorer, one of his friends died due to being unable to afford it. He was poor back then too, so he couldn’t help. Now that he’s rich beyond imagination, he wants to help whoever he can.”

Itaru usually was a good guess of character, but he genuinely had no idea whether Chikage was lying here or not. “Well, what about my sister? Can I like call her or something? Can she visit?” 

Chikage nodded. “Of course! That’s one of the factors in our research too, whether other bonds like familial or family bonds could help improve the illness or whether it affects it at all.” Itaru sighed. He knew it was a bad idea. He could practically see his future self screaming at him to not be a dumbass and to decline. However, looking into Chikage’s hopeful blue eyes, hearing the passion he had for finding a cure and the passion he had for his job in general… Itaru sighed. He was such a dumbass.

“Well, what about my job?” Itaru looked around the shop, feeling a sharp pang of pain at the thought of leaving it.

“I’m afraid you have to quit it. You’re not allowed to have a job because we’re trying to control the multitude of factors that come with jobs. Plus, not all jobs are the same so… there could be some errors that can be involved with differing jobs.” 

It made sense, but Itaru suddenly felt empty. “Well, what am I expected to do there?”

“Just relax and enjoy life. We want everyone to be as comfortable as possible because we found out that being stressed causes a lot of unintended consequences.” 

“So, you just want me to fuck around and play my games while I get free food, water, shelter, clothes  _ and _ whatever it is I desire.” Chikage nodded.

“Yeah.” Itaru was pretty sure that this was probably a coverup for some organ harvesting plant or shit, but whatever. He was here for a fun time, not a long time. 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be a test subject.” The shop suddenly glowed white from the lightning outside as the rain beat incessantly against the roof. Itaru could no longer hear the jazz music as the only thing he could hear was ba dump. Ba dump. Ba dump.

Chikage smiled as he pulled Itaru into a hug. “Well, I’m glad to have you on board. I’ll do my best to save you and everyone else.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again to ckit discord server for helping me and supporting me. Follow me on twitter @gachakitakorejk for more fics smth


End file.
